Little Greenhouse of Horrors
by Invisibool
Summary: When the kids build a greenhouse, They believe one of the plants is special. They had no idea how correct they are... Some Phinbella at end. Please read and review!
1. Building the Greenhouse

Phineas and Ferb walked out of their house and into the backyard, where their mother was busy gardening.

After a couple of minutes of watching, Phineas became curious.

"Mom? How hard is it to grow plants?" he asked.

"Oh, it can be pretty hard," she replied. "You have to water them and make sure they're okay."

"What about a greenhouse?" Phineas asked, an idea popping into his head.

"I'm not sure. I've never used a greenhouse," she responded.

Phineas turned to his step-brother.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

2 hours later, Isabella was walking down Maple Drive, followed by her Fireside Girls Troop, when Ginger spotted the top of what appeared to be a glass building.

"Come on, girls! Let's go see!" Isabella said as they ran down the sidewalk.

"Okay, Ferb," Phineas said, holding a clipboard. "Do we have a Sunflower?"

Ferb nodded.

"We got a Rosebush?"

Ferb gave him a thumbs-up.

"How abou-"

"Hi, Phineas!" a girl's voice interrupted him.

Phineas turned and Isabella and the Fireside Girls were walking over to them.

"Hey Isabella," he said with a smile.

"What'cha doin?" she said.

"Looks like they're makin' a greenhouse," Milly answered for him.

Phineas nodded.

"Yeah! Exactly!"

"Can we help?" Isabella asked.

"Sure! We need all the help we can get with these guys!" the boy said as he motioned to the many plants behind him.

The girls looked over, and one of them immediately got their attention.

"What's that one?" Katie asked.

Phineas turned. Katie was referring to the large, red-orange Venus Fly Trap near the back. Ferb walked over to retrieve the plant.

"Oh, that? That's Abdul, our Venus Fly Trap!" Phineas said.

"That's a Venus Fly Trap?" Adyson asked. "It looks kinda weird."

"Yeah, well, we don't know what makes him that way, but we think he's special," Phineas said.

"Well, let's get these plants inside!" Isabella said enthusiastically.

Everyone nodded, and they all grabbed as many plants they could carry and took them into the greenhouse.

"Well, that's the last of 'em!" Phineas said after a whole hour of carting plants.

"I think it looks amazing!" Isabella said.

On the inside, it was hot, humid, and huge. There were plants in every direction, covering every shelf, table, and stool.

"Yeah, you're right," Phineas said.

Gretchen walked over to Phineas.

"The electric heater and automatic watering systems are ready and waiting!" she said.

"Alright, everybody!" Phineas yelled. "It's done!" he said, rousing cheers from the Fireside Girls (and a party tooter from Ferb).


	2. Plantic Antics

Candace looked out her window at the greenhouse for the 76th time that day, desperately trying to ignore it.

"You know, Candace, if you keep looking out at that thing, it's going to bug you even more," Stacy said from Candace's bed.

"I know Stacy, but have YOU ever had to deal with little brothers that got away with everything?" Candace asked.

"No, but I DID have to deal with my younger cousin. He drove me CRAZY! Then, I started to ignore his little schemes and I'll tell you one thing: Life was a whole lot better!" Stacy told her. "Besides, what harm are they doing? They're not doing any harm. In fact, they're doing the exact opposite! They're growing plants!"

Candace sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, they're not really doing any damage," she said, followed by the smash of a pot, and one of the Fireside Girl yell out "Sorry! My bad!"

As Ferb helped Holly pick up the remains of the pot that fell, Phineas went over to the unique plant section.

"Hey, Isabella. So, how's Lily doing?" he asked.

Isabella turned from the water flower, and spoke, "She's doing great. I can't see any problems."

Phineas smiled and walked to the next plant, a very large rose, where Ginger and Ayson were fiddling with the pipes that let to the pot.

"How's Thorn?"

Ginger turned. "We're not getting enough water at the moment, but that should change."

"Good!" Phineas said with a smile.

Phineas walked over to Gretchen tending to the Venus Fly Trap from earlier.

"And I suppose Abdul's doing fine?"

Gretchen smiled and nodded.

Phineas walked to the next, where Milly was trying to tend to a pot with multiple flowers in it. One in the middle was attempting to stretch its roots to the whole pot, cutting off the rest of the flowers. They called this one 'Caine'.

"Still having trouble, huh?"

Milly turned and nodded.

"Here," Phineas grabbed an empty pot off of a shelf. "Put Caine in this one. He'll have all the room he wants."

Milly took the pot and began to carefully dig Caine out.

"Phineas!" a voice called him. He turned and Candace and Stacy walked over to him,the latter amazed at all the plants.

"Hey, Candace! You like our greenhouse?"

"No! I don't! It's bugging me, and it's weird!" Candace said annoyed.

"Uh, it's a greenhouse…" Phineas said.

"Yeah! I know! That's what makes it weird!"

"So, you're saying that the Rollercoaster, Beach, and the Robots weren't weird?" Phineas said, confused.

"No! No! No! This is really weird!" Candace said. "When Mom gets home, you're so busted!"

Gretchen heard Candace's voice and turned to see where she was. As she looked, she felt something small and sharp ht her neck. She yelped slightly, and rubbed it. She didn't feel anything, so she disregarded it.

She walked over to another plant to make sure it was okay.

As she did, Abdul's bulb turned to her. There was a small needle in the left side of her neck.

The opening on the Fly Trap slowly curled up into a mean smile…


	3. Trouble

Linda Flynn was around when she got a phone call from Candace. She dug around in her purse and pulled out her phone.

"What is it Candace?" She said.

"Mom! Phineas and Ferb built a Greenhouse in the backyard!"

"That's nice, Candace. Listen, I'm probably not going to be home until late tonight, so could you make sure the boys go to bed at a decent time?"

"…Fine…" Candace said.

"Thanks, dear," Linda said before she hung up.

Candace closed her phone and turned to Phineas.

"You're lucky. Mom's not going to get home until tonight!" She said.

Candace stomped off, while Stacy admired the beautiful flowers.

"Hey, Stacy? Have you seen Perry?" Phineas asked her.

Meanwhile, Perry entered his secret lair, where Major Monogram was waiting for him.

"Good morning Agent P. Our researchers have found out that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has built a Power Failure machine. Get out there and stop him."

Perry saluted, and flew off in his chair.

Back at the yard, the kids had all gone in for lunch, leaving the greenhouse empty.

Abdul the Venus Fly Trap rotated his bulb, as if looking around. He turned to Lily in the pot next to him. He curled his mouth up, and opened it wide.

He dove onto the aquatic flower, stuffing it into his mouth. As Abdul closed his mouth, he pulled and the Water Lily snapped in half. He munched on the fellow flower and swallowed it.

He enjoyed the taste of it very, very much.

He turned to the group of dandelions on his other side and smiled wickedly.

Meanwhile, Perry flew at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

_"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeeeeeeeed!"_

Perry flipped in through a window, and landed in a box with holes, which taped itself shut.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, so nice of you to stop by," Heinz Doofenshmirtz said. "As you may know, I have built a new invention! I call it the 'Who-Doesn't-Have-Power-Now!?-inator'! You see, I just turn it on, and it completely destroys all power signals in the entire tri-state area!" He paused to laugh evilly.

"You may ask, 'Why would he do this?' Well, whenever there's a storm, my power never fails to go off!"

Cut to Doofenshmirtz reading a book by a lamp. Lightning flashes and the lamp goes out. He shakes his fist at the window.

Another cut, where Doofenshmirtz is on a plug-in treadmill. Lightning flashes, and the treadmill stops, causing Doofenshmirtz to run into the bar on the front. He once again shakes his fist at the window.

One more shows Heinz walking into his kitchen, and opening the fridge. He finds the fridge off and all the food spoiled. He shakes his fist at the lightning storm outside.

"See?!" Heinz said to Perry. "It's not fair! But now, I will make the entire tri-state area without power!"

"And that will be in three, two, one…" Heinz pressed the button on the boxy machine next to him. The lights all around the city, and everything that was running on electricity shut down, including the electric heater and automatic watering system in the kids' greenhouse.

"Oh, look, Perry the Platypus! There's a storm!" Heinz said. He turned and saw Perry flying through the air at him.

Perry kicked him to the ground, and fought against Doofenshmirtz.

Back at Phineas and Ferb's house, everyone was at the table, when everything went off. The kids looked around in confusion.

"Power's out," Phineas said. "Maybe we should check on the greenhouse."

No sooner had he finished his sentence when a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder came, followed by a torrential downpour.

"Some of us should go out," Phineas said as he hopped out of his chair. "Who's coming with me?"

"Oh, no!" Candace said, grabbing him. "You're not going out there!"

"But I have to, Candace!" Phineas said.

"What?! In THIS typhoon!? I don't THINK so!!!" Candace yelled.

"I'll go," Stacy said.

"I'll go too," Gretchen said.

Ferb began to raise his hand, but Candace stopped him.

Gretchen and Stacy grabbed a flashlight and went to the back door.

"Ready?" Stacy asked her. Gretchen nodded.

Stacy threw the door open, and shut it after they both exited. They were immediately drenched, and dashed to the greenhouse.

They got inside, and it was dark and quiet.

"Okay, the machines are somewhere in the back," Gretchen said. "Let's split up."

Stacy nodded and the two split up.

Gretchen walked down the Unique Plant section. As she walked down the aisle, she noticed something was amiss.

She saw that Lily and the Dandelions were missing. All that was there were empty pots. Abdul was missing, pot and all. She looked around nervously, flashlight flying in every direction.

Suddenly, she heard a smash. She looked in front of her, and saw a pot.

She looked closer, and saw that it was Abdul's pot. She looked around to see where it could have come from.

An awful thought entered her head. She very slowly tilted her head up, and dropped the flashlight. She didn't have time to scream before a long, thorny vine fell from above, wrapped around her, and yanked her to the ceiling.

Stacy quickly got to the back of the greenhouse, and searched for anything out of the ordinary. She soon found a door.

"I think I found i-" She let out a muffled scream as a thorned tentacle wrapped around her head, covering her mouth and pulled her up to the ceiling.


	4. Investigation of Horrors

As the kids waited in the dark living room for Stacy and Gretchen to return, they suddenly heard a loud, shrieking roar, causing Candace to freeze where she was standing.

Once it had quieted, some of the kids looked around, frightened.

"What was that?" Ginger asked.

"Was it thunder?" Isabella questioned, hoping it was.

"Whatever it is, it ain't thunder…" Phineas said as they heard it again.

"Where is it coming from?" Candace asked.

"I think it's in the greenhouse," Milly said as she looked out the sliding back doors.

"Okay, we're all going! Gretchen and Stacy are in there with that… that… thing! They're in danger! We've got to help!" Phineas said.

"Yeah!" the Fireside Girls yelled in response.

"Crazy people I live with say 'What?" Candace said. "You've got to be kidding!"

Phineas gave her a look that told her that he was far from kidding.

The teenager sighed. "Alright. Let's do this," she grumbled.

The kids searched around the house for any flashlights and lanterns they could find. Some of them took metal baseball bats with them.

Soon, they were all grouped around the door, hesitant to open it.

"Well, here we go," Phineas said.

"Yup," Isabella responded.

"Ready?" Candace said, wearing the same football helmet she wore during the F Games.

Everyone nodded, and she opened the door.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" She ushered them out, then slammed the door shut, following them.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The doors to the greenhouse opened, and nine drenched people dashed in, closing the door behind.

Phineas pointed his flashlight around, checking for anything in the vicinity.

"Okay, here, we split up into two groups. Fireside Girls go that way, Isabella, Candace, Ferb, and I will go this way," he said.

Everyone nodded, and they went their separate ways.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Katie asked.

"We're not exactly sure," Holly said from the back, "Just keep you eyes open for anythi-"

………….

"Holly?" the girls turned around, and noticed their friend's absence.

"Holly?!"Adyson said again.

I'm scared…" Katie said.

"I'm pretty sure al-"

…….

"Oh, no! Ginger!"

They heard another roar, but couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from.

"Come on! Let's get to the others!" Milly said before grabbing her two friends' arms and dashing away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please tell me you guys heard that?" Candace said, trembling.

"Candace, we may be just kids, but we're not deaf…" Ferb noted.

"Well, it doesn't sound too close…" Phineas said.

"Maybe we should turn arou-" Isabella stopped when they heard rapid footfalls.

They turned around to see the three Fireside Girls, huffing and puffing from the run.

"Hey, what happened?" Phineas asked.

"We- We don't know… Holly and Ginger suddenly disappeared, then the roar, then the running and the calling and the screaming and the falling and the crashing and the hurting and… the…" Milly leaned on a shelf to catch her breath.

"We're going to find what's in here," Phineas said, and they began to run down way the girls came, with said girls trying desperately to keep up.

-------------------------------------

They came to the intersection where the Fireside Girls had been.

"Is this where?" Candace asked.

Katie nodded.

Phineas looked down the hallway.

"Hey, Ferb. Come here. I need more light."

…

"Ferb?!" Phineas turned, and was relieved to see his step-brother okay, but he was three aisles down, staring in disbelief and horror down the aisle.

"Ferb?" Phineas said. They walked over to him.

They reached the aisle, and looked down it, and were horrified at what they saw:

A giant, reddish-brown Venus Fly Trap, about 3 or 4 times Candace's height, was stooped over a group of plants, plucking them out with a long, purple, double-pointed tongue. Four pairs of thorny vines grew from the bulb. A thick, thorny stalk ended in a huge tangle of vines, some of them reaching out to the ground.

What made the kids gasp was the slightly ripped blue bow draped over one of the vines, along with two torn Fireside Girls' berets hanging over two more. A third beret dangled from one of the plant's teeth.

Out of the entire group, Ferb was the only one able to say something.

"Oh, damn…"


	5. Meeting Abdul

The kids stared in horror at the living being they had taken care of.

"Just back up. No noises. Candace, don't scream," Phineas instructed.

The kids took steps backward as quietly as they could until… SMASH!

Candace had walked into a shelf and had knocked off one of the pots, causing it to break.

The Venus Fly Trap growled curiously and looked over. The children remained perfectly still, hoping it wouldn't see them.

Their prayers went unanswered as the plant roared and charged down after them with more speed than you would expect from something meant to be anchored into the ground.

"RUN!!!" Candace yelled, making them scatter.

The plant stopped and looked around, unsure of who to pursue.

It decided and charged after the Fireside Girls.

Katie looked behind them and saw the beast after them.

"Why us? Why is it always us with this thing?" she cried.

"Who cares? JUST KEEP RUNNING!!!" Adyson panicked.

The plant released a flurry of needles at them, some of which pierced the girls' skin and made them cry out in pain.

The girls came to a dead end, and the plant came right behind them.

"Stay back!" Adyson yelled. "Or else!"

"Or else what?"

The girls gasped in shock.

"Yeah. That's right. I talk. We plants have always known how to talk, we just choose not to. Kind of a mind screw isn't it?" the plant spoke, twirling a vine next to its head when speaking the last part.

"But… But… why?" Milly asked.

"I don't have to tell you!" the vines grabbed the girls. "It won't do you any good!"

"Hey! I- I can't move!" Katie yelled.

"Yeah, uh… it's cuz of the needles, stupid." The monster said. "Now, DOWN THE HATCH!"

The girls screamed as they were dropped into its gaping maw.

Phineas and Isabella stopped, looked behind them and caught their breath.

"I… I don't think it followed us," Phineas said.

"Maybe we should keep going?" Isabella suggested.

Phineas nodded and they both continued to run down the path.

----------------------------------------------------------

Perry the Platypus continued to battle Doofenshmirtz, and he was winning.

Doofenshmirtz repeatedly swung a metal pipe at Perry.

When Doofenshmirtz blocked Perry with the pipe, the platypus attempted to whack it out of his hands, but it didn't work.

"Hooo… Perry the Platypus, you DARE to test the mettle of my metal?" the man said.

Perry chattered in a way that begged him for no more puns.

"I- I know. I'm sorry about tha-"

Perry used this chance to leap into the air, and kick Doofenshmirtz in the gut, the pipe falling out of his grip.

"O- Okay! Okay! I give up!" the doctor yelled.

"Ugh, I think I swallowed a bolt," the man began to cough while Perry flew off in his hoverjet.

--------------------------------------------------------

The Venus Fly Trap licked its lips, feeling the need for more, he searched the aisles next to him, and spotted Candace.

The girl turned around and saw her attacker, and ran away screaming.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ferb heard his step-sister scream and decided to see if he could help. He chased after her, and saw the monster plant round the corner. He ran after it.

----------------------------------------------------

Phineas and Isabella met up with Candace in a very painful way. She had run into them while she wasn't looking.

"Candace!? What's wrong?" Phineas asked.

"The- the p-p- it's the- the p-p-plant!" she stuttered.

The Venus Fly Trap appeared behind her and roared.

Phineas immediately recognized the plant.

"Abdul!?"

"Yep! That's right, pointy!" Abdul talked, drawing more gasps from the listeners. "You thought I was some kind of normal harmless plant, huh? I'm gonna wipe you fleshbags off the face of the Earth!"

"Why would you want to do that?" Isabella asked.

"Because I hate you! You step all over us every day! You cut us down for places to live! You even turn us INTO your ugly dwellings! You burn us, cut us up, and spray us without giving it a second thought!"

Ferb caught up to the talking plant, carrying a pair of huge-ass hedge clippers.

"But know, I'm gonna cut YOU down to size! Sure, elimination of a species causes a few losses, but I'm sure my fellow plants would be relieved to know that our #1 enemy is about to go extinct!"

Ferb scaled the shelves behind Abdul, making absolutely sure not to make noise.

"And I'm starting. With. You."

Ferb jumped onto the plant's head, and started to snip away at the vines on his head, causing Abdul to swear and yell out in pain. Any of the vines that came up to stop him were snipped at.

"Oh, I don't have time for this. SEIZE HIM!!!"

For a moment, everyone was unsure of who Abdul was talking to, but the mess of vines at his base began to bulge.

The collection broke open, and green, thorny, red-eyed, sharp-toothed versions of their missing friends crawled out and slowly began to scale Abdul's head.

Phineas, Candace, and Isabella could only watch in despair as Ferb refused to attack them, for fear of doing permanent damage. Instead, he continued to snip away at Abdul until he was reached.

Their friends dragged him down into the heap of vines, where they disappeared.

"Remember, Phineas." The boy shuddered. "You thought I was special. You said I was unique."

The plant inched closer.

"You had no idea how damn right you were."


	6. This Looks Bad

Abdul continued to approach the cornered kids, who cowered in front of him.

"The one thing I can't make up my mind about," Abdul said, "is which one of you to eat first."

"Listen, buster. My brothers and their friends cared enough about you to make sure you live, along with all of your fellow plants. This greenhouse was built for you!" Candace began to rant. "I can't believe you don't show any appreciation for that! May I remind you that WE'RE the superior species here!"

"And may I remind YOU," Abdul retorted, "that you flesh sacks need oxygen to survive. I don't think I need to remind you WHICH SPECIES provides you with that oxygen!"

The kids gained nervous looks on their faces, and turned their heads to all the other plants.

Abdul slowly smiled. "Yeah, now the realization kicks in…"

He turned to Candace. "Oh, thanks for volunteering!" He said before he threw her down his gullet.

He swallowed the screaming teenager. "Ahh… I'm so glad I decided to do this."

He stretched his head over to Isabella and Phineas.

"Which one next?"

Perry the Platypus flew his hoverjet into his base and exited through one of the many tubes. He popped out of the kitchen sink in the Flynn-Fletcher house.

Seeing the power still off, he sighed. He then got an idea.

He leaped out of the sink, checking for anyone in the house, and dashed down to the basement. He fumbled around for something. He soon found it.

He flipped the switch and the lights came back on.

'_Good old Doof'_ Perry thought. _'Always a way to easily reverse what he had done.'_

Suddenly, he heard Candace screaming coming from the greenhouse.

He quickly dashed to find out what was wrong.

Isabella hid behind Phineas, trembling from fear.

"Okay, I guess you volunteer your friend," Abdul scooped up Phineas.

"WAIT!"

Abdul stopped, Phineas hanging above his mouth. "What now?"

"Please… Don't kill Phineas…" Isabella said.

Abdul noticed something. "My, my, she sure has taken a liking to you hasn't she?" he said to the boy, who gave him a confused look.

"Please, Please let Phineas go. If you have to eat anyone, please…" Isabella spread her arms out. "Make it me…"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this one's short, but I wanted a cliffhanger so… yeah.**


	7. Game Over

Abdul looked at Isabella, a frown appearing on his face.

"Why should I?" he said, Phineas hanging from one of his vines.

"Because, I'd give anything not to have him die, even if I have to die myself."

"Isabella…" Phineas said to himself.

"Quiet, you!" Abdul yelled and slapped him with a vine.

"Don't touch him!!!" Isabella yelled at him, actually causing Abdul to flinch.

"Okay…" Abdul said. "Explain."

Isabella didn't talk, only nodded her head rhythmically.

"Oh, God, you're not gonna sing are you?"

Isabella ignored him, and began to sing.

_"Ever since the day I met you,_

_In my stomach butterflies flew,_

_And even though you don't have a clue,_

_I still have a crush on you."_

Abdul sighed, and rested his head on a vine, while Phineas' attention was completely directed to Isabella.

_"Before now, I have never told you,_

_I never thought I'd be so bold to,_

_Before now, I never knew just where to start!_

_Was worried you'd think it didn't matter,_

_Was afraid you'd rip me down to tatters,_

_Was afraid you'd go and break my fragile heart!"_

Abdul was now feigning sleep, while Phineas was still intent on listening.

_"But now my little secret's out,_

_I hope it's one you'll care about,_

_Please don't go and break my heart in two!_

_Since we've met, I wanted us to be,_

_Together forever, you and me!_

_And just because I've had a crush on you."_

She finished, and nobody spoke, mainly because Abdul was still 'asleep'.

"Isabella…" Phineas murmured.

Abdul 'woke up' and spoke.

"W-Wow. I never knew you cared about him so much. Anyone with a heart could see that."

Isabella looked up at him.

"BUT since I'm a plant…" He threw Phineas into the air, and swallowed him.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Isabella screamed.

Abdul grabbed her as she kicked and punched. "Bottoms up!"

He dropped her, and immediately started choking. He stumbled around, knocking other plants over. He coughed, and Isabella flew out.

"AAAAUUUGGHH!!!!" he screamed. "You taste… you taste… SWEET!!!"

Isabella looked at him in confusion.

"I don't work well with sweet!" Abdul yelled.

Isabella stood up and walked toward him, picking up a can that rolled out of the piles of wood.

"Well, looks like you've got nothing left," she said as she walked forward, causing Abdul to move back.

"You can't eat me, you have no other defenses. Looks like it's over," she said.

Abdul, still choking, reached the wall, and Isabella continued to advance.

"I told you not to eat him, but did you listen? No! Did you care? NO!!! Did you ever stop and think that we could change? _**NO!!!!!!!"**_

Isabella climbed up his stalk and held his mouth open.

"Well, now it's my turn!"

Abdul spotted the label on the can, and he was horrified at what it read:

'Herbicide'

"Taste death!"

She pointed the can into his throat and sprayed, causing mist to fly down his mouth.

Abdul flailed in pain, and wheezed. Isabella continued to spray it, as the Fly Trap's vines began to shrivel and die.

Abdul gasped as he felt his stalk grow weak.

The can ran out, and Isabella hopped off of the plant.

Abdul wheezed and coughed. He felt his stalk collapse. His head fell to the ground, his tongue hanging out.

His head tremored as it turned an ugly brown. He froze, and his tongue and head hit the ground hard. It fell in on itself and crumbled away.

His vines and stalk followed suit, leaving Isabella's unconscious friends, returned to normal, where he was.

Isabella dropped the can and ran over to Phineas, and saw that he was breathing.

Relieved, she turned to the sky.

"Sorry, Abdul, but you got what you had comin to ya."

Perry walked over to her.

"Oh, hey Perry. We had a little trouble with the plants, but we're okay."

She grabbed Phineas' hand.

"We're all okay…"

-----------------------------------------------------

**One more chapter left! Geez, Isabella went Mama Bear on Abdul, huh?**

**Abdul: You think?!**

**Anyway, hope you like it so far! It's fun writing this.**


	8. Talking

Later, everyone had woken up, and Isabella had told them what happened.

"Wow… so I really attacked you?" Gretchen turned to Ferb.

"Well, I kinda don't think you had a choice," Isabella assured her.

"Dang, I miss all the really cool stuff!" Stacy complained.

"I had no idea you could get so angry…" Candace said to Isabella.

"Yeah, well," Isabella said, "when your friend's lives are at stake, you kinda get determined."

"I think you're putting it a little lightly. You said you disintegrated him!"

"I'm gonna go in," Stacy said. The Fireside Girls decided they would go in as well.

Candace went inside, leaving Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella.

Ferb felt that it would be best if he left. He got up and followed his step-sister.

Isabella felt the butterflies in her stomach again. Phineas fiddled with his hands.

Phineas broke the silence, finally. "So, Isabella… what you said earlier… did you really mean that?"

Isabella turned to him, blushing. "Yeah, Phineas. Yeah, I did."

Neither of them said anything for a while again.

"So, it doesn't bother you?" Isabella said shyly.

"Well, there is one thing I'm confused about…" Phineas said.

Isabella became nervous. "W-What's that?"

Phineas put her arm around her. "I can't believe it took a giant, flesh-eating plant for you to tell me."

Both of them laughed. "I just was always scared you'd be freaked out and not want to be friends anymore…"

Phineas smiled, and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that…"

Isabella kissed Phineas' cheek, and giggled.

"Come on. Let's go inside," Phineas stood up, took Isabella's hand, and led her inside.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Aww! Well, I really enjoyed this story-**

**Abdul: I didn't!**

**Shut up, you! You're supposed to be dead! *Ahem***

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this.**

**Please, don't forget to review! I'd love the feedback!**


End file.
